Por um minuto
by Morin-chan
Summary: História por outro lado do acidente de Tohru e os sentimentos dela. com o 3º capitulo. Ultimo logo chega.
1. Por um minuto

**Por um minuto**.

(_Como eu pude me revelar, e ainda deixar abri o que guardei e fechei com tanto cuidado selado sem pensar abri a caixa que tinha selado_)

E se você me escutar, eu sinto sua falta

E se você puder me ouvir agora, eu preciso de você

Aonde você foi? Porque você não foi embora

Todo mundo sabe que alguma coisa está errada

Os fios foram cortados e eu estou sozinha

Isso foi o que a Tohru pensou antes de desmaiar após cair do barranco perto da casa do Shigure aonde estava morando. A ambulância foi chamada pelo yuki e que ficou com a Tohru até chegando no hospital para não deixar ela sozinha. Ele ficou na recepção para saber os acontecimentos da Tohru pelo primo Hatori.

Já que Shigure tinha avisado o avô da Tohru que iria mais tarde. Yuki liga para uma das amigas da Tohru para contar o acidente.

No quarto do hospital Tohru acorda vê que estava num quarto que não era seu, o cheiro do lugar trazia más recordações que escondia juntos naquela pequena caixa que ela tinha tirado o selo de sua mente.

-Mamãe. (chorando) Porque fiu lembrar daquele dia? (começa a soluçar e tenta abafar para ninguém escutar)

Lembra que antes de cair do barranco tinha tido uma conversa com Kyo, e acha melhor fazer que nada aconteceu se alguém fosse falar o nome dele.Por um barulho no corredor Tohru volta para realidade daquele quarto e deduziu aonde estava.

-Estou no hospital.

Olha para o lado esquerdo para ver pela janela como estava lá fora , vê que está nublado e escuro volta a se deitar e dormir. Pouco depois que Tohru consegui dormir uma enfermeira foi ver se Tohru tinha acordado, quando olha a garota estava ainda dormindo, verifica tudo e sai .

Na recepção Yuki falando do acidente da Tohru com uma das amiga.

-Como Tohru está?

-Ainda senhorita Honda não acordou, mas os médicos disseram que foi sorte nada de tão grave.

-Seria sorte, a Tohru não estar no hospital inconsciente.

-Eu sei, mas amanhã peço que velha visitar a Honda-san vai gostar muito.

-Sim, nós vamos para o bem dela e avisarei a Arisa do acontecimento, espero que nenhum do Soumas seja o culpado pelo que ocorreu com a minha Tohru?

-Isso, não posso negar que teve um culpado (pensa : se elas souberem que foi o Akito e o Kyo os dois tem que rezar pelas suas vidas, mas acho que não preciso dizer agora os detalhes)

-Foi você Souma-kun...

-Não, não faria isso com a Honda foi uma certa pessoa. (agora deu medo a pergunta dela)

-Hmm! Tenho pena do de quem fez isso com a Tohru, mas no mesmo tempo sede de vingança desejando velo sofrer pedindo a morte.

-Errr... Hanajima-san tenho que desligar, até.

-Hmmm.. até.

Desligado o Telefone Yuki um pouco aliviado da culpa de não ter salvo Tohru do acidente, abaixa a cabeça para descansar logo aparece o avô da Tohru para ficar no turno da noite se tivesse alguma melhora ele avisaria os Soumas. Yuki olha para frente vê o avô da Tohru, se levanta.

-Errrr...

-Como está Kyoko?

-Hum?

-Quero dizer a Tohru?

-Já está no quarto dormindo, não sofreu nada grave só bateu a cabeça um pouco forte, disseram que ela se recuperará rápido, amanhã pode já ter visitas dos parentes.

-Que bom, Obrigado por estar até agora.

-Não foi nada.

-E o garoto de cabelo laranjado ele não veio?

-Aquele baka neko fugiu quando tudo aconteceu, típico dele.

-Hmm??

-Não vamos se preocupar com aquele, mas sim esperar que Tohru melhore. Amanhã volto depois da escola.

-Sim, sim.

Yuki sai do hospital indo direto para casa acertar a contas com um gato fujão que borra de medo quando a desgraça que faz acontece. ao chegar em casa entra ignorando Shigure e Haru sem dar pelo menos boa noite a única coisa que perguntou se o gato tinha voltado, e subiu para o andar de cima que era os quartos em direção o quarto do Kyo, só deu para ouvir a casa tremer parecendo que iria desmoronar aquela noite, Shigure já chorando e lamentando pela casa que estava sendo demolida pelos primos sem noção. já o Haru nem ai pedindo comida para eles e perguntando se podia melhorar o pedido, pois era o Shigure que ia pagar a conta mesmo.

Na casa menos barulhenta do que essa, na casa de Hanajima Hana ligando para Arisa para contar da noticia drástica que teve .

-Alô.

Na outra linha Arisa indo para a sala de estoque da loja de conivência.

-Alô Hanajima, o que foi para ligar agora?

-Nada de bom.

-Ah achava que tinha achado um carinha ou algo assim.

-É pior.

-O que você vai se mudar para outro lado do Japão, não se preocupe vou te visitar.

-Isso é menos pior comparado ao que vou te dizer.

-Então diga o que é?

-Está sentada, longe de qualquer ser humano.

-Estou. (sentada na caixa de refri de latinha)

-A Tohru está no hospital.

-O QUE, COMO ASSIM NO HOSPITAL? HOJE NÓS ESTÁVAMOS COM ELA E NÃO ESTAVA DOENTE (já berrando como uma loca no deposito da loja)

-Eu sei, foi o Souma-kun que me avisou que Tohru tinha caido de um barrando... (sendo interrompida pela amiga)

-CAIU DE UM BARRANDO AONDE TEM UMA COISA DESSA , ELES A LEVARAM PARA ONDE AQUELES DESGRAÇADOS..!

-Mas não foi nada de grave só bateu um pouco forte a cabeça.

-Mesmo assim eles vão morrer. QUEM POSSO MATAR PRIMEIRO E PERGUNTAR DEPOIS QUEM FOI?

-Um sai livre deles o príncipe disse que não faria isso com nossa Tohru.

-Ele então é de confiança.

- O falso laranja ainda está na lista e o escritor de uma tigela. (socando a parede)

-E, amanhã vamos sequestra Yuki-kun, e tentar tirar tudo que ele sabe não acha ele vai colaborar na mesma hora.

-Isso Hanjima, boa ideia. (ouve o chefe batendo na porta para saber a gritaria da garota no deposito da loja) Vou ter que desligar até na escola.

-Até.

Desligando o Telefone Arisa teve que mentir que viu um roedor que deu um baita susto na hora e tinha conseguido acabar com a raça do bichano, o chefe acreditou na garota e ela saiu por um triz com a mentira. Esperando que chega-se amanhã para saber de tudo.

(_ Tudo que quero é não magoar ninguém mais, pois já basta me machucar por completo de corpo e alma. Agora quero mostrar que nada aconteceu e nunca mais fraquejar_.)

Leva algum tempo para esquecê-lo

Porque tudo que nós sabemos está se esvaindo, se vai

Isto não é o que você queria

Porque tudo que nós sabemos

Está se esvaindo

Lembre-se, porque eu sei que nós não

Esqueceremos nada

Mas nós não iremos

Era isto o que você estava esperando

Apenas para ficar sozinho


	2. Lagrima

**Lagrimas.**

(_Tudo que quero que seja como um teatro o que aconteceu seja encenado como toda mentira que tenham, pois não quero que venham sentir pena sinceras pois a mascara que estou usando para mentir quero que não caia por isso_.)

Tudo Que Nós Sabemos

Tínhamos o mundo em nossas mãos

E você fugiu

Leva algum tempo para esquecê-lo

E está na cara

Porque tudo que nós sabemos está se esvaindo, se vai

Lembre-se, porque eu sei que nós não esqueceremos nada

Você nunca disse

Que isto não era o que você queria

Lembre-se, porque eu sei que nós não

Esqueceremos nada

Era de manhã Tohru acorda vendo que seu avô dormindo na cadeira ao lado dela. Sorri mesmo sentido medo de se mostrar com está, toca nos ombro de seu avô para acorda-lo e mostrar que está tudo bem por fora, mas não mostrando como está machucada por dentro, começa a chama-lo bem baixinho.

-Vovô, acorde.

-Hmm. (acordando, passa as mãos nos olhos) Tohru.

-Muito bom dia Vovô. (sorri)

-Bom dia. (se levantando) Como está hoje?

-Estou otima posso até me levantar. ( levanta com tanta rapidez da cama que fica tonta)

-Tohru, não podia levantar assim rápido você caiu de um lugar alto é melhor ficar na cama e descansar e tudo que todos querem.

-Eu vou ficar bem.

Tohru ainda tonta, ajoelhada no lado da cama, volta a deitar como seu avô disse.

-Tohru hoje pode ser que tenha bastante visita soube que o garoto que ficou aqui até a noite disse que vai voltar de pois da aula.

Tohru se assusta com medo que tinha sido o Kyo logo responde rápido.

-Foi o Kyo, que estava aqui ontem?

- Bem não sei se, era uma garoto bonito de cabelo cinza, o nome dele é Kyo?

Muda a expressão de assustada, e fica um pouco olhando para fora. Que agora sabia que o Kyo não esta na hora que mais precisava, pensava como podia ter se apaixonado por uma pessoa que fraqueja e some na hora que mais ela precisava. Se assusta ao ver seu avô com uma cara de "o quem foi querida". Começa a rir.

-Desculpe vovô eu me distrai o garoto, o nome dele é Yuki.

- Hmm, então do de cabelo alaranjado é Kyo, não é?

-É sim.

-Bem, vendo que está bem vou para casa depois mais tarde volto para ficar cuidando, está bem, querida.

-Sim. (dando um batia sorriso para o avô)

Seu avô sai deixando Tohru sozinha, e ela começa a chorar ao pensar em tudo que tinha falado com seu avô agora pouco, pensa "por favor não digam mais o nome dele, cada vez que ouço o nome sinto mais machucada do que estou", tenta parar de chorar, mas não consegue tão fácil depois de um tempo sente aos pouco a parar. fica olhando a luz do sol que bate na janela vendo o dia lindo, mas não sentido o mesmo.

Já no colégio Arisa e Saki estão esperando Yuki para saber de tudo que aconteceu com a Tohru as dias estão parecendo duas assassinas querendo matar que olhassem para elas, Arisa vê de longe o Yuki chegar.

-Hanajima coloque isso no armário do Príncipe sem ninguém ver.

-Certo, mas já estarei no terraço esperando os dois.

Saki vai para dentro do colégio e vai colocando o sapato e depois de uns minutos coloca o bilhete no armário do Yuki e sai em direção para o terraço. Quando Yuki está perto do colégio Arisa entra também e se prepara lá na sala se ele for fugir de contar tudo para elas. Ele chega para troca de sapatos como é norma nas escola do Japão ele abre o armário para pegar o sapato ele encontra um bilhete dizendo: (-Esperamos no terraço do colégio não ache que vai escapar.) termina de ler, coloca o sapato e vai para o terraço e encontra Saki esperando e logo atras Arisa fechando a porta para começar o interrogatório.

-Demorou muito? (Saki)

-E que cheguei agora.

-Então diga tudo que você sabe do que aconteceu com a Tohru.

-Cade a Arisa-san?

-Cê que não percebeu que estou aqui esperando sua confissão.

Yuki olha para trás e vê que a Arisa fica bloqueando a passagem para porta, como se não conseguiria sair sem contar tudo. Saki fica no lado da Arisa para que Yuki começa a contar, ele contar tudo que viu a Tohru falando com o Kyo . E quando o Kyo dando o fora nela, e que o Kyo fez a Tohru chorar e ela foi para o lado que tinha um barranco e e depois ele foi saber por Shigure que ouviu um grito para aquele lado e foi ver era Tohru tinha caído, Yuki disse que ficou deste quando tinham encontrado até quando a Tohru foi para o Hospital no lado dela. Só não tinha contado que o Shigure só soube que a Tohru tinha caído no barrando se não tivesse ouvido os grito de socorros e aflição do Akito. Pois que estava com a Tohru era Akito.

Então a Arisa e Saki já tinham o culpado para matar no dia.

-Obrigado Souma-kun por dar tudo que queríamos hoje sua família vai ter um funeral para cuidar, né Arisa.

-ISSO MESMO SAKI, POIS NEM VÃO RECONHECER AQUELE MALDITO, DESGRAÇADO DO KYO, DEPOIS DE ACABAR COM A RAÇA DELE.

As dua saem pela porta e descem para sala e ficam de plantão na porta para acabar com a vida e a honra do Kyo como toda as forças que tinham agora, Yuki via que dava para ver o miasma saindo do corpo das duas que dava medo e arrepio. logo depois ele desce para ver tudo acontecer, no corredor Haru olhando para as duas que pareciam assustadoras olha para o lado Yuki parecendo muito satisfeito com o que fez.

-Yuki não diz que contou para elas que foi o culpado?

-Contei, eu quero ver como ele vai sair dessa agora, ontem o que fiz foi nada com o que vai acontecer.

-Ver e rir da descraça dos outro é melhor, muito melhor quando é de quem você odeia, tem uma frase que o Momiji disse para mim esses dias que ele viu num comercial.

-Não lembra?

-Lembro tem alguma coisa tendo que o cara compra um acesso vipi para ver a corrida, só isso que me lembro.

-Hum.

Yuki e Haru tentando lembra do comercial, Kyo chega para ser arrasado por duas. Kyo fica na frente da porta quando é barrado por Saki e Arisa.

-Cê que você tem que dar algumas satisfações?

-Cê que está louca, deixe me passar.

-Saki ele disse que quer passar, olha que bonitinho.

-E mesmo parece uma pessoa inocente, estou até com pena dele vamos dar passagem para ele entrar na sala!

Saki coloca a mão no rosto fazendo inocência de mais Arisa estava parecendo que ia aprontar, as duas juntas não é nada bom isso que Kyo deduziu. Tenta passar, e o povo das outras classe aglomerando no corredor para ver o que acontecia.

-CÊ QUE VAI SAIR PASSAR COMO NADA ACONTECEU CONTIGO, O QUE ACONTECEU COM A TOHRU É SUA CULPA SEU BASTARDO MENTAL, VOU TE MATAR E TE RESSUSCITAR CADA VEZ ATÉ ME SENTIR ALIVIADA.

-Arisa, calma por favor.

Kyo pensa "ufa pelo menos uma das duas é sensata para me salvar, é o que acho?"

-POR QUE CALMA COM ESSE MANE?

-E que também quero acabar com a vida do garoto que magoou minha Tohru.

-CERTO Saki.

-Pera ai?

Kyo olha para o Yuki que estava um pouco perto vendo tudo acontecer no lado do Haru, adorando tudo que está acontecendo.

-Contou para elas o que aconteceu?

-Como pude deixar de falar ops, escapou!

-SUA RATAZANA MALDITA, VOU TE MATAR DEPOIS QUE ACABAR COM ESSA DUAS.

O Kyo furioso com o Yuki querendo brigar, mas Arisa pega pelo colarinho do Kyo não deixando ele sair de fininho da encrenca que não resolveu ainda com elas.

-Epa, epa pode deixar o principe de lado que ainda não terminou a nossa conversa.

- Me deixa em paz que não vou brigar com mulher.!

-Cê que tem medo HAHAHAHAHAHA!. Viu Saki, o idiota não quer brigar.

Deixando ainda o Kyo mais humilhado do que é, mas duas querendo ver ele se humilhando para elas, ficam um momento em silêncio, todos ficam cochichando o que vai acontecer. Koy tenta de novo querer passar pelas duas Arisa o empurra.

-Cê que ainda não entendeu pivete que não estamos feliz com o que fez vamos lá cai para briga que estou esperando.

-PELA ULTIMA VEZ NÃO BRIGO E NEM BATO EM MULHER, SUA LOUCA VARRIDA.

-Ora então agente está esperando sua vontade que é impossível ver um verso simples e complicado para algum burro sem inteligência.

-OUTRA QUE NÃO ENTENDO O QUE QUER QUE EU FALE?!

Arisa não aguenta e berra.

-SAKI, TRÁS A LANÇA A GORA QUE VOU MATA-LO DE UMA VEZ. A LANÇA, UMA LANÇA HANAJIMA.

-Não, Arisa não podemos deixar nenhum risco de rastro que fomos nós que o matamos.

-É mesmo, mas como eu não posso matar. (olha para Saki) Mata por mim com toda força, acaba com esse inútil arrogante.

-Bem vontade não falta agora será otimo.

-Aeeeeeee!

-PERA AI HANAJIMA, CÊ QUE ESTÁ BRINCANDO?

-Não estou em nenhum momento que estamos falando. (seria)

Kyo engole seco com medo agora vou,e ve que não pode com elas sabendo que magoou a amiga delas.

-Quais suas palavras finais Kyo? (diz Saki)

-Me desculpe sou um inútil.

Yuki lembra da frase do comercial e muda para o que está acontecendo.

- Ver Kyo ser humilhado pelas amigas da Tohru e quase ser morto, não tem preço mesmo, para outras existe Mie Card.

-Essa foi boa Yuki essa tinha que gravar para não tem preço mesmo. É mostrar para o Sensei.

Haru não se aguentando começa a rir.

-Aceitamos a desculpa.(Saki)

-Mas não apareça lá no hospital sem nossa autorização, se não te matamos sem dó! ( Arisa dando de dedo nele)

As suas deixando de fazer barreira na porta da sala e vão para o corredor com o Yuki e o Haru, para confirmar se vão hoje visitar Tohru, Kyo vai para a sala se senta quase morto ao ver a vida passar diante de seus olhos por um segundo, e todos da sala comentando o acontecimento, e ele rezando para o tempo passar rápido hoje.

No hospital Tohru tendo sua primeira visita por estar melhor, por alguns dos possuídos. Se mostrando que logo vou está em casa com todos. Mas esperando que o Kyo velha ver o mais rápido que possível, querendo mostrar que nada mudou depois do acontecimento.

No final da aula Saki, Arisa, Yuki e Haru vão visitar a Tohru. O Kyo volta para o dojo sabendo que o mestre ainda não sabe do acontecido.

(_Venha o mais rápido o possível para ver que está tudo bem entre nós dois o que aconteceu notem não afetou em nada, posso te mostrar cara-a-cara que está tudo bem. Venha me salvar mesmo assim pois estou mentindo para todos e para mim mesmo só você sabe_. )

E se você me escutar, eu sinto sua falta

E se você puder me ouvir agora, eu preciso de você

Aonde você foi?

Porque você não foi embora

Todo mundo sabe que alguma coisa está errada

Os fios foram cortados e eu estou sozinha

Você alguma vez me quis?

Você precisou de mim?

Eu sei que você foi embora antes de se despedir

Sua voz entra e agora está desaparecendo

Eu não posso acreditar nisso, é tão frustrante

Porque você parece nunca entender

E você me deixa escorregar por entre suas mãos

E qual é a sensação de estar sozinhos?

Sei que estamos nos aproximando

Se você, algum dia, achar o que você está procurando

Eu vou estar aqui esperando, eu vou estar aqui

Desta vez.


	3. Desconfiança

**Desconfiança.**

_(Mentira e verdade se funde e dão o arrependimento dos últimos acontecimentos. Dor, alegria não há explicação só duvidas.)_

Perdido, no caminho, ninguém para culpar, ninguém para dizer

Nada a fazer, com o caminho tudo está mudado

Perdido, me sinto um pouco como, uma criança quem perdeu, um pouco como

Tudo está mudado, muito, eu não gosto de toda essa dor

Perdido, confuso, muito disso, é dificil agüentar, e ser a causa disso

Tudo está mudado, eu pensei que faria tudo através da dor

Tudo está mudado

Nada é plano

Nada pode ser explicado, nada pode ser explicado

Nada pode ser explicado, nada pode ser explicado

Nada

Já era hora de sair do colégio Tohru pensava , sorrindo para os possuídos Kisa, Hiro e Shigure. Hiru não aguentava a mudança de expressões que a garota fazia quando Kisa perguntava como aquilo tinha acontecido.

- Já te disse Kisa-san eu escorregue do barranco quando um grão de areia caiu nos meu olhos por causa do vento.

- Ha! Chega não dá, essa tonta bateu forte a cabeça parece uma pessoa confusa, e como se o delinquente burro do nosso primo como culpado por a jogar daquele barranco e não ela mesma.

- E verdade nee-san?

- Claro que não Kisa-san, né senhor Shigure eu escorreguei só isso, não foi culpa de ninguém.

Sorri como se isso a salva-se do interrogatório do garoto, que tinha sua duvidas naquela história, ele sabia que cair de um lugar não fartia cortes nos braços como de uma faca ou ela quis se matar mas não mostrava isso ela é muito ingênua ou alguém desejava matar e já sabia quem poderia querer matar era o patriarca ficava calado aguentando para não falar besteira pois sabia que Kisa gostava da Tohru.

- Bem acho que é melhor irmos crianças, as suas mães vão ficar preocupadas e tem mais gente que estão esperando ver a Tohru-kun.

- Mas já tio Shigure.

- Sim, sim.

- E amanhã voltaremos Kisa ainda está preocupada com você lesada.

- Claro, venham ficarei mais feliz.

- Hiro não fale assim da nee-chan!

- Isso Hiru-kun é feio.

- Cala boa seu escritor de 2º classe. Ela nem reclamou isso diz que está como era antes entre a gente Kisa.

Tohru só sorri com o acontecimento para Kisa. mostrando que está tudo bem, Kisa a abraça cuidadosamente para não a machucar quando estão abraçadas Tohru fala para ela baixinho.

- Kisa-san não se preocupe , estou muitíssimo bem logo estarei na casa do senhor Shigure.

Kisa a solta a sorri.

- Isso é uma promessa nee-sam.

- Sim.

"O que essa duas prometeram uma para outras, deixa pra lá acho que é coisa de garota."

Shigure levas os dois para a sede, Tohru sente um pouco aliviada que por pouco foi descoberta.

" Hiro está certo estou culpando o Kyo por tudo que aconteceu, mas não foi só culpa dele eu também magoei alguém, né minha querida mãe tenho certeza que não deixou ir com você por ódio de ter te esquecido. Me desculpe."

Começa a chorar, lagrimas rolam como culpa ao mesmo tempo alivio até parece que as duas causas se misturam dando duvidas sem explicação. Ser tão suja por dentro e se mostrar tão pura por fora como nunca foi culpada ou culpou alguém. Ficava pensando quando conseguiria esconder todo esse sentimento de novo e se mostrar como era antes para todos. Ouve as vozes familiares vindo no corredor, muda a expressão para não desconfiarem de nada era o que achava.

- Vamos povo ver a Tohru!

- Eba.

- Eba nada Momiji troce algum presente de melhoras para ela.

- Eu não, e também Haru e Yuki não.

- Parem com essa lenga lenga a Tohru está nos esperando. Na próxima todos retribuem o esquecimento de hoje.

- Isso mesmo.

Hanajima caminha antes de todos que estava parados discutindo, chega na porta vê Tohru com um sentimento triste fica na porta e fala baixo que só as duas só ouçam.

- Suas ondas estão péssimas, assim vão desconfiar que está triste com algo.

- Hana-chan.

Tohru sorri para amiga ela entra e senta na na cama para ficar perto da amiga .

- Tohru sei que está sentindo, não vou forçar a falar ou esconder só você poderá decidir o que fara.

- Sim, ninguém pode levar o que estou sentindo só eu mesma.

- Isso, quero que melhore não só o físico e sim seu coração que sempre conheci.

- Hana-chan.

Tohru abraça a amiga aliviada a não a culpara ou nem escolher outra pessoa para ser culpado, os outros então no quarto vendo a cena.

- Não vale Hanajima-chan, eu que queria abraçar a Tohru.

- Vai ter que ser outro dia Momiji-kun.

- Tá Tohru.

- Está melhor Tohru, não tá doendo nada se não chamo o medico?

- Estou bem Arisa, não se preocupem.

Todos ficam perto de Tohru contando como foi na escola e que desejam que melhore rápido, Ela confirma que sim logo estará andando com todos os amigos de vota no colégio. Eles viam que era a Tohru que conheciam sorrindo radiante como sempre todos sentiam tranquilozados menos a Hanjima que sentia as ondas de suas amiga. Estava ficando tarde todos estavam se despedindo e voltariam amanhã e assim por diante até ela ter alta. Quando todos saírem Hanjima ficava parada esperando só ficar as duas.

- Desejo que organize seu sentimentos ao seu ritmo se estivermos a machucando farei de tudo para deixar você sozinha para se organizar e voltar a ser a Tohru que todos nós conhecemos. Tenha uma boa melhora.

- Obrigado Hana-chan, e desculpe por te preocupara tanto.

- Hmm, só quero que melhore minha Tohru e que todos querem.

Sai a amiga do quarto a deixando sozinha.

- Não sei se todos querem que melhore. Ele não veio isso diz que ele me odeia.

No outro lado da cidade Kyo tinha chegado no dojo depois da escola sem animo para treinara sua cabeça estava pesada pela culpa de rejeitar Tohru e deixar que ela se machucar por sua culpa, começava a treinara mas não estava concentrado dava para ver que o conhecia, alguns rapazes que treinavam também ali viam quando lutavam com ele estava distraído e toda vez que poderia ter vencido era derrotado. O sensei de Kyo pede para descansar e chega de treino por hoje para ele.

Ele se senta na varanda da casa do sensei e fica olhando para o nada lembrando o tudo que aconteceu no dia anterior. Neste momento Kazuma fica olhando o garoto.

- O que foi Kyo, não vai para casa?

- Aqui é minha casa, esqueceu?

- E, e não, agora está morando com o Shigure lá e sua casa agora.

- Não quero voltar para lá.

- O que aconteceu?

- Não é da conta de ninguém. Eu não tenho culpa do que aconteceu!

- Kyo...

Mal Kazuma fala o nome nome do Kyo , vê o garoto correr para longe. Mal sabe o que aconteceu então como poderia dar conselhos aquela criança que fugia de um novo caos.

Kyo corria e dizia a sí mesmo que não tinha culpa, foi ela que fez tudo sozinha ele só disse aquilo para não a magoar e não precisava se matar pelo que disse.

- Todos não me entende meu dia está chegando ao fim, logo não existirei para o mundo serei só uma alma presa naquele lugar. Ela não conseguira me salvar e não quero que tenham pena de mim muito menos ela. Foi por isso que a magoei para ficar longe de mim e que me odiasse.

Para de correr quando está perto da casa do Shigure, anda até um rio que passava no terreno distante dá li para passar o tempo tentar esquecer tudo esperando o dia que será preso pela sua maldição. Olhando para o céu, se joga deitando e olhando para o céu estrelado.

"Ei velha será que vai perdoar que fiz a ela, Não tenho certeza... "

Olhando para escuridão noturna Kyo dorme sem perceber começa a ver a ver a Kyoko andando na rua passando para o outro lado da calçada quando ouve os outros dizendo "moça cuidado um carro vindo na sua direção. " Quando vê a Kyoko caída no chão e sangue fazendo uma pequena trilha, no mesmo momento olha como fosse sua mãe olha e vê Kyoko o olhando e o diz:

- Não te perdoou pelo que fez, nunca.

- O que, eu não tenho culpa.

- Meu filho eu morreria por você.

Kyo olha para o lado sua mãe sorrindo para ele.

- Parem com isso.

- Eu sou sua maior fã. Kyo-kun por que me deixou?

- Parem me deixem em paz, eu não tenho culpa.

- PAREM EU NÃO TENHO CULPA.!

Kyo acorda gritando assustado olha para os lados não tinha ninguém só ele via que era um sonho, seu inconsciente mostrando que se sentia muito culpado, volta para casa e vai para seu quarto e fica lembrando do sonho que teve.

"Porque fazem isso comigo, já não basta ser um amaldiçoado que terá que apodrecer naquele lugar. Não basta para vocês, eu também me odeio por estar vivo."

Tohru em seu quarto de hospital olhando para o teto.

"Como será que está todos? Será que já jantaram? E o Kyo está bem?"

Começa a chorar, por lembrar o que Kyo tinha dito, Hatori estava quase terminando seu turno no hospital depois de ver Kureno que estava se recuperando do ferimento que tinha levado por causa do Akito que estava fora de controle ontem naquela hora foi atras de Tohru, vai ver Tohru para saber se precisava de alguma coisa. Quando entra no quarto a vê chorando no momento Tohru seca as lagrimas e sorri como não fosse nada.

- Tohru está sentido alguma dor, se for o caso mudarei agora o medicamento.

- Não, estou bem não sinto nenhuma dor.

- Então o que vi era o que saudade?

- É, não sei se eles estão bem?

Tohru segura forte o lençol por lembranças.

- Aquele três não vão morrer de fome, tenho certeza. Acho melhor dispensar as visitas por essa semana.

- Por que senhor Hatori?

- A senhorita não parece bem, algo incomoda?

- Não, peço que deixe só minhas amigas virem me visitar são as pessoas mais importantes que tenho nesta vida.

- Certo.

Ao ouvir aquilo Tohru parece aliviada sorrindo para sí mesma. Ele olha mais uma vez.

- E melhor descansar e o que precisa.

- Sim.

O medico sai do quarto indo para sede, Tohru fica olhando seu reflexo que parece pela janela do quarto todos estão vendo o que não consigo esconder, ou acham que é o cansaço? Fica olhando por mais um tempo seu reflexo e tenta sorri mas não é a mesma coisa quando era antes se inclina um pouco pra ver as luzes de fora sem uma alma fora para olhar.

_(Meus sentimentos colocado em uma balança chamada face que diz o que estou sentindo mesmo querendo esconder o que tem naquela balança, _

_quando vou guardar essa dores que soltei e aumentei agora. _

_Quando voltarei aguardar naquela garrafa que se chama esquecimento e fechar com todo o cuidado que um dia já fiz. Quando? Estou esperando que isso aconteça mais uma vez.)_

_Bem, não consigo enxergar meu futuro, é meu fim_

_Fingia ser feliz, dizendo a mim mesmo que poderia ir longe_

_Nos dávamos as mãos sem dizer nada_

_Uma pessoa da qual me despedi pelo caminho que vim demonstrava condolências_

_Pelo sofrimento, o deus salvador acabara de descer_

_E a poeira vai se acumulando_

_No meio de uma andança sem fim,_

_aproximo meus pés cansados às redondezas de uma cidade_

_Me jogo e rolo deitado_

_Em um sono leve que se repetia_

_Olhando sempre aquele mesmo rosto ao lado_

_Ouvindo sempre as mesmas palavras_

_Ouvi dizer que somente eu penso que é triste apenas estar vivo_

_Você que não precisava ver certas tristezas e acabou vendo_

_E chora as lágrimas que não precisavam ser superadas_


End file.
